This invention relates to a novel preshave composition and to an improved method of shaving with an electric razor.
Electric razor preshave compositions for facilitating the shaving of hair, such as facial hair, leg hair and underarm hair, are well known. Typically, such compositions have been applied as liquids to the skin and hair shortly before shaving. To aid in shaving, some of these compositions have lubricated the skin, removed oils and moisture from the hair and skin, and/or caused the hair to rise and protrude temporarily from the skin. In order to provide such effects, these compositions have contained some or all of the following ingredients: an alcohol, such as ethyl alcohol, as a vehicle; water; a light oily ester, such as isopropyl myristate or ispropyl palmitate, and/or a liquid silicone, such as a dialkyl polysiloxane, as a lubricating agent; a surfactant such as a polyethylene glycol ester or ether; ad a pilomotor agent. In addition, such compositions have typically contained a fragrance and a coloring agent to improve their customer appeal.
However, known electric razor preshave compositions have been far from satisfactory. The known compositions have not been adapted to make each individual hair stay erect during shaving so that each hair can be cut straight through with an electric razor. Rather, the known compositions have allowed each hair to bend freely during shaving, causing each hair to be either cut on a bias or torn by the blades of the electric razor. This has made the shaves, obtained with such compositions, less close and smooth than has frequently been desired by shavers. This has also made the hair, shaved with such compositions, appear darker. Some of the known electric razor preshave compositions also have tended to leave oily or other unpleasant films on the skin after the hair on the skin has been shaven. Some of these compositions have also tended to leave residues on the shavings which react with the plastic or metal components of the electric razor, cling to the razor components, and/or cause the shavings to cling to the razor components.